The present invention relates to a magneto motor power system, which reduces the complexity and inconvenience due to separate manufacturing of a motor, a drive control circuit, and a power transmission structure, solves the problem of exciting interference between the motor and the drive control circuit built therein, and improves rigidity and rotation stability of the rotor through an integral structure.
In order to manufacture a motor power system, one must take into account rotary stability and supporting strength of the motor""s rotor, separation of exciting interference between the motor and the drive control circuit, and building-in and prevention of oil leakage problem of the power transmission structure in the manufacturing process. In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,112, a rotor is an outer pivot of umbrella shape. Front and rear support bearings of the rotor are disposed in a central hole of an inner stator of a motor. The outer rotor passes through the bearing with the pivot. The concentricity in the manufacturing process of the rotor structure and the stability responding to strong armature reaction of the motor are inevitably inferior. Especially, when in the situation of violent vibration (e.g., an electric vehicle), the concentricity of the rotor easily deforms to result in difficult control of rotation noise figure. Moreover, the circuit board for installing the drive control circuit and the motor""s stator are simultaneously installed in the rear seat of the motor. For this kind of structure, the drive control circuit will be inevitably subject to exciting interference of armature reaction of the stator. Because the deceleration planetary gear module is exposed out of the front edge end face of the motor""s body, lubrication oil of the gear module easily drains, and is easily contaminate by the environment (e.g., dust, mud, and so on), resulting in abrasion harm due to engagement between gears.
Because the motor, the drive control circuit, and the power transmission structure are separate in the prior art, the placement, installation, and operation thereof are inconvenient. The 3-in-1 drive control motor (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,112) has the following drawbacks in structure.
1. The drive control circuit is subject to exciting interference of armature reaction of the stator.
2. The supporting strength of the umbrella-shaped rotor of the motor is insufficient, and the concentricity during rotation is hard to control, resulting in problematic rotation stability of the motor in powerful exciting rotation.
3. Because the connection procedure between the motor""s stator and the drive control circuit is not smooth, the production efficiency cannot be accurate and fast.
4. Because the deceleration gear module is exposed out of the front edge end face of the motor""s body, lubrication oil of the gear module easily leaks, and is easily contaminated by the environment (e.g., dust, mud, and so on), resulting in abrasion between gears.
The primary object of the present invention is to solve the problems of installation of the drive control circuit in the motor, exciting interference between the drive control circuit and the motor, insufficient supporting strength of the motor""s rotor, and oil leakage of the power transmission structure. The present invention aims to provide a common-structure motor power system of high power transmission efficiency, good electric characteristic, and high rotation stability.